1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbine blade, in particular a blade for a moving wheel of a low pressure turbine for an airplane turbojet, with the aerodynamic behavior of the blade being improved so as to avoid the boundary layer of the air stream separating from the surface of the blade, mainly at its rear in the region of its suction side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the design of novel turbine blade shapes, in particular for the moving blades fitted to a wheel of a given turbine stage, it is desirable to increase performance by modifying certain structural parameters. In particular, in order to reduce the weight of the turbine, one possible solution consists in reducing the number of blades, thereby requiring the blade profiles to be re-drawn so as to comply with the outlet angles and so as to compensate as much as possible for the loss of efficiency.
By proceeding in this way, it is possible to find that there is a harmful risk of the air flow “separating” from the suction side. Such turbulent disturbances begin in the vicinity of certain zones of the suction side of the blade and they are very damaging to performance. The invention serves to attenuate those separation phenomena.